Bitten
by mattyb22
Summary: When 16 year old Albus Potter ran away from home, he was bitten by a vampire. Now it has been 10 years and Albus returns home. How will his family react? What will happen now? You will just have to read and find out.


Bitten

It was Halloween night, and Albus Potter stood on the pathway of his parents' house; it has been years since he was at this house last. It was after that unfaithful night that had made him not return in ten years. Even though it has been a decade since he had seen his parents last, Albus still looked the same, except now he still resembled his teenage self, instead of looking older. Now his complexion was pale, his frame was still slim, his hair was still black as night, and his eyes that had been emerald green were now red. Even after ten years, Albus still looked like his sixteen year old self. The moon above was full and round, so its pale light illuminated the ground all around him, casting many moving shadows. The two story cottage in front of him had four jack-o-lanterns with a candle lit in each one, and some regular muggle Halloween decorations. Albus could hear children walking all around him, and their scent rafted through his nostrils but Albus was not tempted, he already had his night's meal. He walked along the gravel path, and Albus paused seeing his dad passing out candy to the muggle children that were dressed in Halloween customs. As the last kid grabbed a small handful of candy, Albus saw this as his chance and walked up the front porch, seeing his father smiling, his eyes crinkled with smile lines from the past. Harry looked up at the new young male figure and his smile faded and his face paled a whole shade. Albus had no idea what to say, he had been wanting to see his family again for the past two years but not once has he ever thought what to say.

"…Er… hi dad," Albus said, Harry stood up straighter, holding the candy bowl with both hands now. Albus bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to say.

"…Al… you… you…" Harry said, Albus could hear how scared his father was, his father's heart was beating to a dancing rhythm now, and Albus couldn't really blame him. Harry then smiled, and his heart beat relaxed a bit, his face gaining some of its color. "You know kid, that is one good vampire custom. Sorry if I startled you, you just reminded me of… of one of my sons."

Albus walked up, stuffing his hands in his dirty black jeans. "It is me dad… your son," Albus said. A look of realization spread across Harry, and his face paled yet again, but the smile he wore disappeared too.

"Albus?" Harry asked, his eyes looked Albus up and down from behind his glasses. "But… but you cant be. You… you… we buried you three years ago."

"I know… that's because—"

"I don't know what kind of trick you're playing kid but it's going pretty far," Harry said, his voice was firm as he spook.

"_Dad please_, I'm really Albus," Albus said, looking at his dad in the eye. "Can we please talk inside dad?" Albus's eyes drifted toward the front door.

Harry looked at the youth that stood in front of him; he really did look a lot like his lost son Albus. Harry was pretty sue that was going to suffer a heart attack from this. The resemblance of Albus Potter was uncanny; the same lip biting, the same hair color and hairstyle, and the same features. Except the youth had red eyes and his skin was pale like he hadn't seen the sun in a few years.

Harry remembered the day that Albus ran away very clearly; it all happened after a bad fight that they had, a fight that was almost violent, and Harry's nose almost broken. Harry had blamed himself for Albus running away for years, and he still did today. After Albus ran away, Ginny, James, Lily, and himself searched for Albus for months, it was a year later when the rumors started. The rumor that Albus Potter was a vampire and was in the British country side in a vampire colony. The other rumor was that Albus was killed by vampires, and there a few more. Harry and Ginny didn't believe either, they had a feeling he was still alive. That was until three years ago when Harry and Ginny buried him, even though there was no body. It was hard on them both and neither one wanted to do it, but they had to, at least until he comes home. Harry looked at the youth, he definitely sounded like Albus and he most certainly looked like him, especially as he looked into his eyes. Even though they were red, the vibrancy of Albus Potter was reflected in them. But something was off; Albus should be looking a few years older than this. Harry didn't know any twenty six year olds that still looked sixteen. But something in Harry's head told him that this was Albus.

"…Albus… Is it… is it really you?" Harry asked, his eyes searched the youth in front of him. Albus nodded with a small grin. Next came what Albus didn't expect, his father to hug him in a tight embrace. Normally Albus would not have let his father or his mother hug him, but this was a special occasion. Harry let go, his hands held on to Albus's upper biceps, and trace of fresh tears where in Harry's eyes.

"Yeah dad it's really me," Albus said, and at once Albus felt a warmth that he had not felt in years. Seeing his dad again after ten years was like seeing the sun again, comfortable warmth spread through his body, and it felt good to him. It felt familiar.

Harry had so many questions running through his mind. Why did his son look sixteen? Where was he for the past ten years? Why didn't he ever come home before now? What happened to him before now? Where was he all of this time? He felt happy but angry at the same time. He wanted to hug Albus until the end of time, but he also wanted to yell at him.

"… Where… no… what…?" Harry had no idea what to ask first. What he wanted was that no words could describe it.

"I'm sorry dad," Albus said. "…I'm sorry for everything."

….

James Potter was at sitting at his desk, his desk full of complaints from the public from complaining about ghosts, to how one woman complained how her neighbor was keeping garden gnomes in his backyard. What he didn't expect was a note from his dad telling him to come to his office.

James walked into his dad's office. James Potter was now twenty seven; his form was athletic and tanned, his hair was auburn and wavy, and his eyes were brown just like his mum. James stopped in front of his father's desk. His dad had his hands folded on his desk, which meant that there was something was deeply important that he wanted to talk about.

"James, per—perhaps you better sit down," Harry said, indicating a chair was right beside James. _Oh no, something is wrong,_ James thought as he took a seat, and he guessed that his dad must have guessed his mind because Harry chuckled a little.

"What is going on dad? Is something wrong?" James asked. "Is mum alright? Is—"

"He came home," Harry said, and Harry was smilling, deepening his smile lines around his eyes. James just looked at him, _who came home?_ "He came home last night, _he came home_ last night James."

James had no idea what his father was talking about. _He came home? Who the bloody hell is dad talking about?_ James asked himself. Harry continued to smile, and James was trying to whack his brain on what his father was talking about. It couldn't have been Albus, he was gone for too long. Or could it be him? What if it was Albus? Has his younger brother finally come home?

"You don't mean Albus do you dad?" James asked, and his answer came quick.

"Albus is home again Jamey," Harry said with an encouraging nod. James leapt to his feet. His brother was home? What? How? Why did he just now found out about this?

"Dad, why didn't you or mum owl me? Wh— where is he now? Is he ok?" James said speaking fast. He began to pace the room with a fresh bounce in his feet; he felt a wave of emotions of happiness hit him. There were so many things that went through his mind.

Harry chuckled again, he could see that James was happier as James paced the room, his feet were like springs as he bounced on his heels.

"We wanted to but Albus said no," Harry said. "Listen James, there is something else aswell."

James stopped walking around the office, looking at Harry. He put his hands on chair, leaning forward. "What?" he asked, James could hear the hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Your brother, he's— he's changed— only a bit really," Harry said, trying to figure out how to tell James that Albus was now a vampire.

"What do you mean dad?" James asked, looking at Harry with a quizzical look.

"Albus he's—" Harry paused for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts from this morning. "Albus is a vampire James."

James's mouth gaped open, finding the news shocking. James heard the vampire rumor, but he, like the rest of the family thought that was ridiculous. He shook his head, mayby he heard his dad wrong. Yeah that had to be it.

"No way dad, Albus cant be a vampire," James said, hoping that he was right, but his father was still looking serious. James knew that his father never joked about serious things when it came to him and his siblings. "Right dad?"

"He was turned ten years ago James, out on the English Coast," Harry said. James sat in the chair. _Albus was a vampire?_ "Your mum is telling Lily now, we want you to come over tonight for a 'welcome home' dinner for him."

"I can't believe that rumor was actually true," James said with a grin. "Well parts of it anyway."

"I couldn't either," Harry said. "But he is home now, and that is what is important."

James nodded in agreement. His brother was home now and that was all that was important, even if he was a blood sucking vampire now.

"I better owl Emily so she will know," James replied, standing back up. "What time do we need to be at be at the house?"

"Six o'clock, that way you get there before night falls," Harry said James nodded in response as he left the office, and at the office door way, James paused and look back at his dad.

"Did you say he was turned ten years ago?" James asked.

"Yes I did."

"Does that mean that—"

"Yeah he still looks like he did when he left," Harry told him.

…

Albus awoke with a start; he could hear people outside his room talking and some laughing. He sat up in his old bed, the mattress creaking. Albus's old room still looked the same as when he left it. The bedspread was green and silver, a Slytherin banner was still on the wall, a few posters of the Puddlemore team hung on the wall. Albus was surprised his bedroom still looked the same; he figured that his parents had changed the room after he ran away. The room was pitch black with the only light was coming from the gap underneath the door. Even though it was pitch black, Albus could see just fine. His eyes were used to the dark now, where he could see just as clear as if the moon was full. He stood up, putting on some clothes from the rucksack that he brought with him. Albus walked out of his room and at once a series of blood aromas hit his sense of smell. His mouth watered and his canine's erected. He shook his head and his canine teeth retracted back into his gums. He took a deep breath before walking into the family room.

He stopped at the hallway entrance; his red eyes darted from one person to the other that was in the room. His eyes quickly adjusting to the lights in the room. Not only was his parents there, but so was James and Lily, and four others. He recognized two as Emily Wood and Eric Creevey, and then there was a baby girl and boy that both James and Emily were holding.

"Al your up," Ginny said, walking over to him first, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey mum," he said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked her brown eyes were soft and full of warmth as she looked at him.

"Yeah im hungry—"

"Ok let me make you something," she said with a smile.

"Mum you don't have to go through any trouble, I can—"

"Albus I don't mind one little bit," Ginny interrupted. "Besides, I have some steaks out in the fridge I can unthaw for you."

James walked up, feeling nervous as he saw his little brother in front of him. Albus really didn't look much different despite the pale complexion and red eyes.

"So my little brother has returned now huh?" James said his hands in his pockets. Albus looked over at James. "It's been what?... ten years?"

"…you look different," Albus said, it was the first thing that came to mind as he looked at James.

James just chuckled, running a hand over the back of head.

"Thanks, so do you," James replied. "But that's not the point Al."

"I really am sorry," Albus said. "For everything I mean."

James looked at Albus, and he knew that he didn't need to be angry. Whats done is done, its all in the past. Even though it will take some getting used to.

At that moment, a blur of red streaked up to Albus and the next thing he knew, he was being hugged by his younger sister.

"Hey Lil," he said, hugging her back.

"Oh im so happy to see you again Al," she said, still hugging him tightly. "We've missed you so much."

"Lily let your brother breath," Harry said, who was now holding his little grandson.

"Sorry," she said, letting go of him. She looked at him, and she could still tell, that even though he was a vampire, he was still her older brother.

"Hey Lily," he said. "You—you look all grown up." Albus smiled as he spoke, and what he said was truthful to him.

Lily blushed a light scarlet color. Ginny then walked into the living room, and the plate she held caught Albus's eye sight.

"Where—"

"Here you go Albus," Ginny said, as she handed him the plate with an extremely rare steak on it. His mouth watered as he took the plate. All the noise around him seemed to have vanished as his eyes locked on the steak. He just nodded at her, and he took a seat in a nearby chair, not knowing or caring that others could see him. He took the steak in one hand, the meat felt warm in his hand. The smell of it made all his senses kick into hard drive as he took a bite of the raw meat, his canine teeth sank into the meat effortlessly and he began sucking. All the blood in the steak began to leave the steak, shrinking it as he drinked.

Lily and James both turned away so they wouldn't have to see Albus drinking blood from a raw steak. The sound alone of slurping sounds coming from him wasn't exactly appetizing to hear either.

"At least it isn't human," Lily voiced in a low tone so only James could hear.

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that."

"It wasn't exactly a thrill to fix that either," Ginny whispered to her two children.


End file.
